Darksamgee
"Look, what I have is mine so you cannot have it" -Darksamgee to a guy who wants to have some of his Mcdonald's happy meal Darksamgee is a Fakegee who used to be a Rust player by the name of Tech Place. He likes Rust and going to McDonald's. His Rust knowledge is ever expanding, with over 4000 hours and counting. His thiccness levels have also increased by a lot since I started writing this sentence. Right now, he is thiccer than the moon, soon, he will engulf the planet in his lard, the chance of this happening though is low, as he wastes all his energy playing Rust instead of eating, but one day, one day. He is an extreme a nerd and annoying so no one likes him basically. Pretty much everyone hates him and is a loser among anything else. Even Fleegee consideres him a loser. He is also psychopath. Likes: * Rust * McDonald's * Looking at inappropriate pictures on Google Images Dislikes: * When his mom catches him looking at inappropriate images on Google Images and bans him from Rust for a month * The fact that he is a bit of a loser and nobody likes him basically. * When people make fun of him for being a furry. Early life At some point, Darksamgee got banned from McWeegee's for eating too much and making them run out of supplies. This lead the customers to be really unhappy and unsatisfied, and so the workers decided to ban Darksamgee from eating at McWeegee's restaurants. This made Darksamgee himself rather unhappy. Darksamgee vowed revenge against the McWeegee's chain for doing this to him, however he was too lazy to take any action and played Rust instead. Eventually though, McWeegee's were going through tough times and failing to earn enough money, so they eventually unbanned Darksamgee from eating at McWeegee's restaurants so that they could make more money. At one point, Darksamgee had a friend called Ryan. Darksamgee and Ryan became friends through a trade deal - where Darksamgee offered to give Ryan his friendship if Ryan gave him his Big Mac meal. In an interview, Ryan said, "this has been the worst trade deal in the history of trade deals, maybe ever." Meeting Cheesegee Later on, Darksamgee somehow acquired a friend called Cheesegee. Most people find this quite strange, because they think that it is pretty strange that anybody could want to be friends with Darksamgee because he is such a loser. The two of them have been spotted getting arrested out the front of McWeegee's before. Fleegee's Pathetic Adventure Darksamgee appears in '''Fleegee's Pathetic Adventure '''as "the unlikeable fat guy". Oya and Theuser9's Romantic Adventure Darksamgee appears in Oya and Theuser9's Romantic Adventure, a story made by Rumorgee mostly because he thought they liked each other which was soon cancelled. GeeTube Channel Darksamgee had a GeeTube channel by the name of TheDarkDarksamgeeSings, but it recently got taken down. Nobody knows why this happened as a fact, but many rumours speculate that he got multiple copyright strikes for re-posting Michael Jackson's music videos and claiming them as his own, claiming to be the man in the videos singing, which is a lie because the man in those videos who was singing was Michael Jackson, not Darksamgee. Darksamgee has another GeeTube channel called Tech Place. Weegees who particularly dislike Darksamgee * Theuser9 - because he finds serving Darksamgee at McWeegee's extremely annoying. * Angrygee - because he already hates everybody. * Elton Jeegee - because at one of his concerts Darksamgee rolled on him and squashed him. Elton Jeegee needed to get surgery on his ankle after the incident, and was unable to perform at his next concert as a result of it. * Invisigee - because Darksamgee accidentally sat on top of him at McWeegee's and squashed him. * Oya - because she thinks Darksamgee is a perv and he once said some perverted things to her. * everyone Category:Semi-Recolors Category:Annoying Losers Category:Fat Weegees Category:McWeegee's Customers Category:Weak Fakegees